If there were five
by RedPichueleven
Summary: What if Hooty was an original member of the Banana Splits? How will it affect the rest of the gang? Will it develop any crushes?


**Although there are some people who say that they made a 5th banana split character for the Banana Split movie or that there indeed was a 5th banana split member before it was scrapped, I kinda liked the character's design, despite being a prototype and under construction. So I figure write a story about what the Banana Splits would be like if Hooty the owl was already a 5th member.**

**JUST A DISCLAIMER: _Hooty's character and personality isn't really cannon._ This is based off my headcannon. I do NOT own the Banana Splits. My version of Hooty I DO own**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**Chapter 1: The members of the splits**

The skies turned from a dark black and grey to a bright orange and pink color. The bright sun rose from the hills, shining down at the big city and an amusement park. Morning was here and the streets were already busy. Cars driving, people heading to work, and kids going to school.

The sunrays also reached a building. And although it more looked a lot like a warehouse, the windows were opened for the sunrays to shine in. Inside the building was a stage. Different instruments such as the drums, the keyboard, two guitars, and a clarinet. The stage itself was empty.

On top of the building was a small house that shaped like a pod. The small house pod was yellow and was a two story house. Inside was a small living room, a kitchen, a laundry room, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Although the windows were closed, the blinds were open for the sun to shine in.

It was Fleegle who awoken from the sunrays. He looked up from his bed, seeing the skies and the busy city. His bed was next to a window that faced the entire city and the park. Next to his bed was Drooper, who was still sleeping.

Fleegle was a beagle who mostly had his tongue sticking out most of the time. That gave him a lisp. He had a somewhat of greenish fur mix with brown, but his fur was mostly a light brown. This dog was the smartest of the bunch. Though he doesn't like to be call the leader, as he mostly supports his friends than treat them as his band or workers. He likes to make sure his friends were ok and takes care of the children.

Fleegle got up from his bed, stretching his arms up. He then took his signature red and yellow hat and his red bow tie from his drawer. After putting on his outfit, Fleegle walked over to Drooper's bed. The lion himself was still asleep. "Drooper wake up buddy. Today's another day." The dog spoke, placing his hand on the lion's shoulder.

Drooper then open his eyes, not really wide though as he shut his eyes and his hand reaching out for his glasses. Fleegle was kind enough to hand over Drooper's signature glasses over to the lion. Drooper finally got off his bed, putting on his own red and yellow hat. "Morning Flee. How'd you sleep?" He spoke in a southern voice.

"Good. How about you?"

"Alright."

Drooper was a light peach brown lion. He had a really long tail that would be used a lot as a jump rope. Though Drooper hated it when people mistaken it or even try to use it. Besides that, the lion never had a problem with his long tail as he never accidentally stepped on it during his performance. Though he wasn't as smart as Fleegle, he shares the dog's kindness heart. He is consider the tallest in the group.

"Are the others awake already?" Drooper asked as he walked towards the door, opening it. Fleegle follow behind him. "Maybe. I should check. You can wait downstairs." The dog walked down the hallway towards the next room. Their room was near the stairs.

Fleegle knocked gently and quietly, before creaking the door slowly. He peeked in to see two beds, one empty. "Huh...wonder who's up?"

"Morning Flee." A voice said behind him. The dog almost jumped in shock. He turned around to see Bingo.

Bingo was an orange gorilla who wore the same hat as Fleegle and Drooper and a yellow and white vest. The gorilla also had grin almost everyday. Bingo was the biggest in the group, but he was not fat. Being a gorilla, Bingo was excellent at climbing trees, walls, fences, and others. He would make it to the top and he isn't afraid of heights.

"Oh Bingo. I didn't see you there. Thought you were still asleep." The dog reply. Bingo smiled, yawning. "Nope, just woke up to use the bathroom. Snorky and Hooty are still sleeping. At least I think."

"Well Drooper went downstairs if you wanna join him. I can wake the others up for breakfast." Fleegle opened up the door. "Alright Flee. See ya downstairs." Bingo reply as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. After Bingo left, Fleegle walked in the room.

As the dog took a step inside, Snorky lifted his head up from the pillow. He then turn to see the beagle standing in front of his bed. "Good morning Snorky. Thought I come to wake you up for breakfast."

The elephant let out a honk noise. "_Good morning Fleegle." _He would have said that if he spoke.

Snorky was a gray elephant who wore a green and yellow vest and pink glasses. Just like the other members, he had the red and yellow hat. What makes him different from the others was that Snorky was unable to speak. He only communicates by honking noises. Though him being mute never bother him as he pals would understand what he is saying. Although Snorky was the smallest in the group, he's actually strong.

Snorky got out his bed and walked out the room. He then let out another honk noise. _"Are Drooper and Hooty up?"_

"Drooper's downstairs with Bingo. I haven't woke Hooty up yet. Hopefully she doesn't toss me around in her sleep." Fleegle responded while his body shivered. Snorky's body did the same. _"I can go with you in case." _The elephant honked.

"That's ok. I don't want you to get caught into this." Fleegle then knocked on the door next to Snorky and Bingo's room. The dog then slowly opened it, peeked inside.

On a single bed, Hooty was still asleep. The blankets covering her entire face and her pillow on the floor. Next to it were cereal boxes, tiny cereal lying everywhere on the floor. Fleegle and Snorky saw the mess. They weren't surprised. After all, Hooty does have her problems with sleepwalking.

_"There goes breakfast."_ Snorky let out a quiet honk. "At least it wasn't an anvil this time." Fleegle reply back. The dog then walked over to Hooty's bed without stepping on the cereal. "Hooty?" He then backed away. The owl nugged a bit before falling right back to sleep. Fleegle was being very caution since Hooty would sometimes move around her sleep and would give powerful punches. Fleegle remember that time she accidentally punched him against a wall due to a dream she had.

"Uh...Hooty...You awake?" The dog spoken in a normal voice. The blankets moved around before Hooty finally awoken. But what no one knew what that the female owl had a ball on her wing. She threw it towards Fleegle. Luckily the dog made a quick dodge before it would it him. But he didn't get that lucky when the ball bounced off the wall hitting behind him.

_"Fleegle!" _Snorky honked as he ran up to his friend. The elephant got the beagle up. "I'm ok Snorky." Fleegle adjusted his hat. Suddenly, a female voice spoke.

"I'm sorry Fleegle. Didn't see ya there." Hooty finally got up from her bed as she took her red and yellow hat from her desk. "That's fine Hooty. Didn't realize you were playing wall ball in your sleep."

"That game is still fun evem when you're alone." She then walked towards her closet, shutting the door behind her. It only took her 5 minutes to dress out of her pajamas into her signature outfit. Fleegle and Snorky left her room, waiting by the hallway. Hooty comes right out her room.

Hooty was a white owl with beautiful emerald eyes. She wore a red and white stripes and dark navy blue overalls. She is the youngest member of the gang and is being the only female. She's very athletic, perform tricks and do stunts on her skateboard. But like with most girls, Hooty loves shopping and fashion. Sadly, she is unable to fly like all owls due to some incident with both her wings.

"FYI Hooty." Fleegle spoke while he, Snorky, and Hooty were heading downstairs. "Make sure you clean that mess by tonight. Last thing we need are ants and spiders."

"Relax Flee I will get it done in no time." She rushed downstairs. _"Bet she broke a plate during the progress." _Snorky beeped. Fleegle sighed.

**That was chapter one. I might continue this story plus background information about my version of Hooty. **


End file.
